Seems Bizarre
by ThatKidFromSchool
Summary: The whole story seemed bizarre. Spencer Hastings and Emily Fields fall for Hanna Marin, their best friend since the sixth grade. Aria and Alison get caught in the love triangle as it might potentially hurt their friendship. The boyfriends in the way, the uptight parents, the judgement, the revelations. It all leads back to Hanna as she must decide between the two.
1. Relax

**I do not own Pretty Little Liars. **

**Seems Bizarre **

**Prologue**

She never knew how it happened, but it happened. The situation wasn't planned or expected, but the only thing she did know is that she couldn't have asked for anything better. She was happy, beyond happy. She had the girl of her dreams in her arms right now.

"Hey, babe?" The blonde wriggled out of her hold to face her.

"Hm?" She hummed, a faint smile playing at her lips as she heard her girlfriend call her by her pet name.

"Do you ever think about how we got to this place? Cuddled up in your bed, watching movies and just being together."

"I'm still trying to remember how we even got here," she chuckled. "I never knew I could fall so easily in love with my best friend."

"Well, girlfriend now," Hanna smirked. She cupped her cheek with one hand, kissing her softly. "I love you."

Her heart fluttered in her chest at the words. "I love you, too. So much."

"You know, I never imagined us being together. We're like complete opposites." They both chuckled.

She reached out and swiped some hair out of her eyes. "Me neither, but I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Yep! And no harm done." Hanna's girlfriend looked at her like she was crazy. "What?"

"No harm? Our best friend-"

"That part aside," she interrupted.

"My parents-"

"That too."

"Alison-"

"Except that."

"Aria-"

"Are you just going to keep-"

"Caleb-"

"listing everyone we've encountered in the past few months?"

"Toby-"

"Are you going to stop?"

"Are you forgetting how many hearts were broken-"

"But everyones okay, right now. They accept us and their happy and they fully understand-"

"Mona-"

"Stop, or I'm breaking up with you."

"Y-" She was cut off by a pair of lips crashing against hers. It felt as though every time they kissed, they fell in love with each other all over again.

How they got to this place was completely unexpected. They all got their happily ever after, _almost. _How they got their wasn't easy. The lies, heartbreak, the waiting. The whole story seemed bizarre. The two smart best friends fall in love with their blond best friend. Their short best friend falls in love with one of the two madly in love with their blond best friend. The leader of their pack falls in love with the other smart best friend. The boyfriends in their way, the uptight parents, the judgement. It was not smooth sailing for the now happy couple, but in a way, all the hardships made them who they are today.

"Hey? Remember when I asked you how we got to this place?"

"Yeah? Han, it was barely two minutes ago."

"Do you remember what I wore?" She looked at her amusedly, blinking twice at her. "Like what I wore when we first said I love you."

"Han," she called out to her.

"Yeah?"

"We weren't wearing clothes when we first said we love each other."

"Oh! Right."

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Relax **

Spencer looked at the blond in front of her, trying to listen to her while she babbled about Mona Vanderwaal. Although, she couldn't help her eyes from constantly wandering towards her moving lips. They were a bright pink color, due to the new coat of lip gloss Hanna put on prior to this conversation. How she wanted to just lean in and kiss- _Wait, _what? Was she really thinking about how she _wanted_ to kiss her_ best friend?_ Spencer brushed the thought away. There was no way she could ever like Hanna in that way.

She loves her to death, but not in that way. At least, thats what she thinks. No, she didn't. She didn't look at her like that, she couldn't. She was with Toby. Spencer still couldn't help herself from noticing how adorable Hanna looked right now. Her blue eyes-

"Spence!" Hanna impatiently snapped her fingers at the lost brunette. They were currently in Hanna's room, studying for an upcoming english test.

"Hm? What?" Spencer snapped out of her trance.

"Are you even listening?"

"I-"

"Of course you weren't."

"I'm sorry, Han. I was just thinking." Spencer apologized, "Can you say that again?"

"I was talking about how Mona freaking Vanderwaal came to school dressed up in the same top as me. I swear that bitch is after me."

Spencer rolled her eyes. "She's not after you, but if you want my opinion. You looked a whole lot better in that top than Mona ever will."

"Thank you," She smiled at the compliment. "So, what's bothering you?"

"Nothing, what makes you think that?"

"You looked like you were thinking pretty hard back there."

"Its nothing," Spencer shrugged, but to no avail.

"Is it Toby?"

"No-"

"Because if its Toby, I will personally go to his loft and kick him straight in the-"

"Han!" She chuckled slightly. "Its not Toby. Just school is kicking my butt."

"Oh, I know how you feel. Sort of." She regained her bubbly attitude within a matter of seconds. "But seriously, if someone ever hurts you. I will make sure they regret it."

"Thanks, Han. But don't worry about me. I'm fine."

"Okay, you're my best friend Spence. If somethings going on, tell me. You know you can tell me anything." Spencer mentally cringed at the word 'friend'. _Wait, wait, wait. _

_Everything except that I might possibly like you as more than- Wait, wait, wait. _

"Spence." Hanna moaned. "You're doing it again." She pouted. Spencer thought she would die at the site. She's been mentally fighting herself about Hanna for quite a while now. She really wanted to kiss her cute pouting lips. She even let dirty thoughts enter her mind as she wanted to know what it was like to- _Spencer, stop! _

"I'm sorry, I just have this really big french test coming up-"

"I understand." She bit her lip. "Maybe I can help."

"But you don't speak french."

"No, I meant help you relax."

"And how, exactly, are you going to do that?"

"Just because you're Spencer Hastings, does not mean you are not capable of relaxing." She laughed. "Now, turn around." Spencer's breath hitched when she felt her small hands go underneath her sweater. She felt her eyelids shut as she felt her thumb massaging her upper back. "When was the last time you completely relaxed?"

"I don't remember?"

"You need to relax, Spence. You have all these knot thingies and you're so damn tense." She said, surprisingly calm. Her hands digging further into her back. Spencer bit her lip to suppress the moan that would have surely escaped her mouth. "Now, breathe through your nose." Spencer did as told, breathing in for a few seconds before hearing Hanna again. "Now, breathe out of your mouth, slowly."

"Geez, you're like a- What's that brown twisty thing that your dad likes to eat?"

"A pretzel?"

"Yeah, that's what you're like! You're like a pretzel." Spencer let out a light laugh. A beat of silence passed, Spencer's eyes still closed.

"This feels nice." She smirked. "Who knew Hanna Marin was a masseuse in disguise?"

She laughed quietly. "Hush and relax," she whispered in her ear, causing shivers to run up her spine. Spencer moved her head slightly to face Hanna. Their face's only millimeters apart. They both began to slowly lean in-

"Hey guys?" A voice rang out through the room. Hanna immediately pulled back.

"Hey, Em!"

"What's going on?" There was a slight jealousy in her voice, but the other two didn't notice.

"Spencer's stressed out from school and stuff. I was helping her relax." Hanna explained, shrugging. "What are you doing here?"

"Okay? Um, you asked me to help you study for the test tomorrow?"

"Right! Let's go do that." Spencer smiled at Emily, who looked displeased with what she walked into. Spencer didn't think too much of it. Although she was slightly annoyed that Emily had interrupted her moment with Hanna.


	2. Shopping

**I do not own Pretty Little Liars. **

**Chapter 2 - Shopping With Who? **

"Hey, Caleb." Hanna greeted her boyfriend with a peck on the lips. Spencer smiled at them, trying to get convince herself that she did not have strong, romantic feelings for Hanna. On the other hand, Emily looked more than displeased at the site. Nobody noticed, luckily for her.

"Come on guys. We're eating." Alison laughed, which caused the two to pull away and Emily to silently sigh in relief.

Aria then came rushing over, exasperated. "You okay, Ar?" Hanna asked, noticing her signature eye twitch. That only happens either when she's angry, upset, or hyper.

"No, Meredith has been up my ass and Ezra." She whispered the last part, knowing she is in the high school cafeteria.

"Meredith?" Alison asked. "Your dad's still-?"

"Yes. She's also the new history teacher." Aria reached over and took one of Spencer's cheese fries. Chewing angrily before reaching out for another one, but Spencer slapped her hand away. The short friend looked at her with a pleading look.

"Can't you buy some for yourself?" Spencer whined, as she forgot to eat breakfast this morning.

"Can't I just share with you?" She gave her the puppy dog face. "Please?"

The brunette rolled her eyes, pushing her tray closer towards her.

"So what happened with the step-monster?" Hanna asked, stealing some of Spencer's fries too.

"She's not my step-monster," Aria huffed. "yet."

"Yet?" Alison asked. "You mean, your dad-"

"Yep. He proposed! And where was I? With Mrs. Fitz-scary."

"Wow. You already met the parents?" Spencer asked, in an amused tone.

"Accidentally. I came over his apartment and she was there, wearing Spencer clothes."

Spencer furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "What's that supposed to mean?" She accused. "Are you saying I dress like a forty year old mother with an english teacher as a son?"

"You know, I do want my own cheese fries." Aria absentmindedly said, getting up and heading over to buy her own cheese fries. Spencer rolled her eyes as she noticed her empty tray, before a thought resurfaced her mind.

"I don't-" Spencer began.

"Oh, sweetie. You do." Alison interrupted, in a joking matter.

"That bad?"

"Don't worry. It actually makes you look good, but yeah you look like you just got out of your mom's closet." Hanna answered.

"Gee, thanks Han."

"Well, at least you don't wear mom jeans?" She tried making her feel better.

"Yeah, you show off those Hastings legs." Alison winked.

Spencer laughed as Hanna added. "Oh, and what you're wearing right now is actually a really cute outfit. Makes you look really _sexy._" Nobody noticed how quiet Emily's gotten. Inside her mind, she was fuming with jealousy. _First, she gives her a massage and now she's calling her sexy. _

Spencer tries not to blush, constantly reminding herself that it was a friendly joke. _You have Toby! She's your best friend! Nothing more, and nothing less! _Caleb looked less than amused at his girlfriends behavior. He looked at her, a tiny bit suspicious before chuckling to himself as he realized it was a friendly compliment.

She was glad when Aria returned with a plate of fries. Spencer reached for one, but Aria slapped her hand away. "Ow!"

"Can't you buy some for yourself?" Aria whined.

"Can't I just share with you?" Spencer gave her the pouty face. While Aria looked at her with the same look, Hanna and Caleb were able to steal some off her plate.

"Fine." A few seconds of silence erupted between the table, before a girl about as short as Aria came walking over.

"Hey, Hanna." Mona Vanderwaal greeted, cheery. "Caleb, Hanna's other friends."

"Hey, Mona?" Hanna replied. "What are you doing here?"

"I was wondering if you were still going to the mall with me?"

"Oh, yeah. Right. I'll see you after school?"

"Its a date." She smirked. "See you later, honey." And with that, she strutted off her high heels clanking against the school floors.

Spencer looked at her, surprised. "You…? Going to the mall?" Spencer stated questions, pausing in between each. "With Mona?… Vanderwaal?"

"Yeah, I don't know either." Hanna laughed. "I bumped into her at the Brew the other day, and then we started talking about Aaron Aguirre."

"What about Aaron Aguirre?" Caleb asked, suddenly interested.

"Oh, he's gay."

"What? I've known Aaron since I was a fetus. He's not gay. He's on the football team." Alison furrowed her eyebrows.

Spencer looked at Ali. "He might of not known he was gay then."

"I caught Aaron making out with Josh Southwick in the boys bathroom at the Brew." Hanna said, in a hushed tone.

"What were you doing in the boys bathroom?" Aria asked.

"Look, I thought it was the ladies room."

"That makes sense. You've only been to the Brew a million times." Spencer laughed.

"Hey! Things can change. People can grow."

"A Brew is a coffee shop, not a person." Ali pointed out.

"I know, just saying." The bell rang soon after, and Alison, Spencer, and Aria went off their separate ways.

Caleb gave her a quick kiss, "See you tonight, after your shopping trip?"

Hanna nodded, giving him a smile before frowning. She looked at Mona across the cafeteria, remembering what she had done the night previous.

_"You know, I never thought we would ever spend time together and actually have fun." Mona said as they entered Hanna's house, laughing at the blond's joke. _

_"Me neither. I thought you were just some stuck up bitch who got everything she wanted from mommy and daddy." Hanna replied, looking at her. _

_"Hey, hey. I earn my stuff and to be honest, I hated you." _

_"So did I. I hated you even more when you came to school dressed in the same top as me." _

_"Same, but why were you mad?" _

_Hanna grew quiet. "Because I was jealous." _

_Mona looked confused. "How?" _

_"Because I thought you looked much better than me." _

_By then, their faces were only inches away from each other. Hanna gulped as she felt Mona lean closer, her lips brushing against her own. Everything happened so fast. Their lips were immediately attacking the others. Mona's back pressed against the back of the door. _

_Hanna pulled away, gasping. Not for air, but out of shock. "Oh my-" _

_"I'm so sorry!" Mona shrieked. _

_Hanna widened her eyes, realization hitting her. "Caleb!" She pinched the bridge of her nose, closing her eyes. _

_"Hanna?" Mona whispered, after beats of silence. _

_"Hm?" _

_"Are you-"_

_"I don't know." She snapped. "Wait, are you?" _

_"Have been for quite a while now?" Awkwardly, she made gestures towards the door. "I'm just going to- Yeah, I'm gonna go and leave you to your thinking? Alright bye!" _

Hanna was about to walk over to Mona, but Emily stopped her. "Hey, Han? You okay?"

"I'm not gay." Hanna said, without thinking.

Emily widened her eyes. "What? I-"

"Sorry, I was just thinking and, uh, you know me. Always questioning my sexuality."

The swimmer looked at her. "When have you- never mind. Um, I was wondering if you wanted to walk to class with me?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure. No problem. Lets go!" Seeing as Mona was heading towards the other direction and there was no way of catching up to her now. Well, there was. But she didn't feel like running all the way there. "So how are you, Em? You've been quiet all lunch period."

"I'm fine."

"That's all I get? No, I aced my midterm exam? I won my swim race or anything like that?"

"Nothing really interesting is going on in my life right now." She shrugged.

"So how are you and Samara?"

Reluctantly, she spoke up. "We broke up."

Hanna widened her eyes. "What! When! Why! Where! Who! How! What!" The two stopped dead in her tracks. Three minutes till the next late bell rings.

"Samara and I broke up a few days ago by talking to her at the Brew because things weren't working out." She answered, quietly. "Does that answer your question?"

"But you guys were so-"

"I know."

_"Its okay." Samara whispered. "You can't help who you fall in love with." _

"Do you think I'm gay?" Hanna asked, whispering almost.

"Well, you did say Spencer looked-"

"Well she did and she's our best friend."

"Still, people can get the wrong impression. But if you think you are, you'll know. And you can't tell if you just gay. It depends on the girl you fall for."

Hanna thought about that, two girls coming to her mind.

* * *

**Thank you to those who followed/favorite/reviewed :) I'm glad you guys enjoyed the first chapter :) -ThatKidFromSchool **


	3. Distraught

**I do not own Pretty Little Liars. **

**Chapter 3 - Distraught**

"I really had a fun time shopping with you, today." Mona said, in the most sincere tone. They were both in Hanna's kitchen, taking a break from all the shopping they've done.

Hanna smiled. "Me too." She said simply.

"Are you still weirded out by our-"

"Yes! I cheated on my boyfriend with a _girl_ I barely know."

"You've known me since middle school." She pointed out.

The blond girl huffed. "Not in a friends way."

"Do you want to pretend like what happened yesterday never happened?" Mona asked quietly, looking down at her feet.

Hanna was hesitant. "Would you be mad if I said yes?" The shorter girl shook her head, looking up.

"No, I completely understand." She smiled.

"What do you mean?"

"I've been with a few closeted girls."

"But I'm not-" She started to say.

"You wouldn't have kissed me if you weren't," she reasoned. "It's okay if you are."

"What makes you think its okay?"

Mona smiled. "Hon, you're best friend is gay. Emily?"

"But-"

"And I don't think your other friends are going to judge you. Or your mom. It might take a while to accept, but they will."

"What makes you so sure?"

"If my parents can, your mom can."

"Thanks Mona, but I can't come out if I'm not into girls." Mona raised an eyebrow.

"I know I can't decide whether you are or not, but I really do feel the vibe from you."

"The vibe?"

"It's a gay thing?" She answered, in a questioning voice.

"Uh, okay?" Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "That must be Caleb."

"And that is my cue to leave. Bye, Hanna." She waved at her, watching her grab her bags. She turned to her. "By the way, if you ever get bored with Caleb, you can always call me. It's okay if you want to change your mind."

She gulped at her words, the sound of her voice. With that, Mona strolled to the front door. She opened the door to let Caleb in, turning her head slightly to give her a quick wink. Hanna's mind was clouded with thoughts, regarding her feelings towards the girl.

* * *

**The Next Day : After School **

"You did amazing at your practice today." Alison said, to which Emily blushed lightly.

"I was okay. I need to work a little on my strokes." Alison linked arms with her. Emily wished it Hanna on her side.

"When's your next meet?"

"Next Saturday. Are you coming?"

Alison smiled. "I never miss a meet, Em. You know that."

"I know. Thank you for always being there for me."

"You're my best friend, Emily." _I wish we were more, though. Alison thought in her head. _"Its sort of my job to always be there for you."

"I really appreciate it." Emily smiled. "Do you know anyone else whose coming? Hanna, Aria, Spencer?"

"I think Hanna's coming? And Spencer. Aria's dealing with Fitz and her soon to be step-monster."

"You know, we haven't had a sleepover in like forever."

"We should go to Spencer's. Ask her if she wants to have a sleepover Friday?" Alison suggested before correcting herself quickly. "Tomorrow."

"Um, sure. Will you walk me home?" Emily pouted. She nodded, not able to reject that face.

"Of course. Bet you ten bucks, Spencer is studying right now."

Emily began giggling. "Spencer Hastings. It's like all she does is sleep, study, and drink caffeine."

"Maybe this sleepover will help her relax."

"Or Toby will finally be able to rip that book out of her hands." Emily joked, as Alison began laughing.

* * *

"Come on, Spence. We haven't hung out at all the past few weeks."

"I'm sorry. I'm playing catch up in trig-"

"That's a russian history book." He stated, matter of fact. "Why can't Hanna call Alison? Or Emily? Or Aria? Caleb, even."

"Caleb and her broke up. She really needs somebody right now, Tobes."

"What's going on between you and Hanna?"

"Nothing's going on. She just needs a friend right now."

Toby looked at her, skeptically. "She didn't need a friend the other times. Ever since you two started spending more time together, you haven't been yourself lately."

"Maybe I don't want to be those girls who are all clingy when it comes to their boyfriends."

"I think canceling four dates to study with Hanna leaves enough space from clingy girlfriend to the girlfriend who wants nothing to do with their boyfriend."

"How about you come over tomorrow night?"

"If I do, are you just going to ditch me again? For Hanna." He accused, angrily. "What is up with you two anyways? If it's Aria or Emily, you would apologize and say sorry, but when it's Hanna. It's completely different."

"I won't and it's not. She has a lot going on right now. I told you." She cupped his cheek, brushing some of the hair out of his face.

"I miss you." He whispered.

"I know, but right now I have to go." She let go of him and began looking for her car keys.

He sighed, slightly angry. "Alright then." He muttered, walking out the door.

Spencer closed her eyes. "Hey, Spence!" Alison greeted, causing her to open her eyes.

"Hey, Ali. Hey, Em." Spencer replied.

"What's wrong with Toby?" Emily asked. "We saw him walk out, looking mad and, well, upset."

"He was upset because I cancelled four dates in the past few weeks. He'll get over it."

"Why would you cancel your dates?"

"I don't know. Every time we plan a date. Hanna calls and my night is helping her with homework, essays, or something."

"Where are you going now?" Alison asked.

"Hanna's. She needed help with the essay for Mr. Fitz's class."

"Oh. I can go help her. If you want to go talk to Toby." Emily suggested, wanting to spend some time with Hanna.

"No, its okay. After our 'fight', I think Toby needs to cool off for a little bit before I talk to him."

_"Spence, can you come over? Please?" Hanna sniffed quietly into the phone. _

_Spencer furrowed her eyebrows in concern. "What's wrong?" _

_"Can you just come over? I really need you right now." She whispered. "But don't tell the other girls."_

_"Why?"_

_"I'll tell you later." _

"Before you go, we're wondering if you want to host a sleepover tomorrow?"

Spencer smiled. "Sure." She answered, completely forgetting about her date with Toby.

"Great, have fun studying with Hanna." Emily smiled tightly at her. _She's with Toby. She has a boyfriend. She doesn't like Hanna that way. _She mentally reminded herself as jealousy surged through her body.

"I will. I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

"Yeah, bye Spence!"

* * *

Spencer opened the door to Hanna's bedroom to find her under the covers, sobbing. She felt something pierce her chest at the site. She immediately walked over and wrapped her arms around her. "Hey, its okay. Everything will be okay." She whispered, planting a light kiss on top of her head, trying to calm her down.

"No, it won't." She cried. "I really messed up, Spencer!"

"What happened?"

_"I was thinking about what you said yesterday." Hanna told Mona. They were in Hanna's bedroom, her mom was still at work. _

_"Were you now?" _

_"And-" Mona didn't wait for her to finish the sentence. She wrapped her arms around the blond and kissed her, rough. She reciprocated the kiss, pushing her tongue past her lips while leading her towards the bed. It was just a small make out. There was no feelings or emotion involved, at least Hanna didn't feel anything. It wasn't passionate. It sort of felt like a one night stand. But it felt good, and she didn't want to stop._

_Her original intention of calling Mona, was to tell her to leave her alone. She guessed things backfired, but she never would have thought it was for the better. _

_Mona slipped her hand up Hanna's shirt when an unexpected guest opened her door. "What the hell is going on in here?" The two girls sat up quickly, hearing the sound of Caleb's voice. _

Spencer listened intently to the story. When she found out about her and Mona, she felt a sting in her chest. A sting that soon coursed through her body. _Why do I feel like this? _"Han?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah?" She mumbled, her voice weak from all the crying.

"Are you-"

"I don't know." She sniffed. "I think I am, but I don't know."

"How come your telling me all of this?" She asked, curiously. "Why not tell the other girls?"

"Because I trust you the most and you're the smartest after all. Maybe you can help me?"

"I can't decide how you feel. I can only tell you that if you're into girls, I will still look at you the same way I did when you were into guys. It doesn't change anything." She reassured. Her voice calming, and soothing her. "You know, I'm surprised you came to me and not Emily."

"I would have, but I- I guess I just wanted to see you tonight." Hanna looked at her, smiling for the first time since the incident. Spencer's heart fluttered, before realizing Hanna meant it in a more friend-like way. "Can you sleep over tonight?"

Spencer nodded. "Yeah. If you don't mind me asking, what happened after Mona left?"

_"Care to explain?" He asked her, angrily. _

_Hanna had tiny tears in her eyes. "I don't know if I'm- I'm sorry." _

_He took her into his arms. "Han, are you-" _

_"I think I am, and I'm sorry." She whispered to him. "I didn't mean for this to happen."_


	4. Secret

**I do not own Pretty Little Liars. **

**Chapter 4 - Secret**

"What did Caleb do to you?" Mona asked, curiously. The two were seated in Mona's car, parked behind the school where nobody could find them.

"We broke up," she said simply. "He was accepting. He understood, but we still broke up."

"You don't sound or look upset."

Hanna smiled thinly. "Well it gives me a chance to figure out if I'm gay."

"You're still not sure?" She asked, leaning closer to her.

"Nope, but I was wondering if you could help me." She smiled as Mona captured her lips in a quick kiss. "We should get to school."

"I'll see you tonight?"

"Can't. I have a sleep over with the girls."

"Saturday night?"

Hanna smiled. "Works for me." She took a look outside the window before pecking her lips quickly. She wanted to make sure nobody was around.

"I'll see you later?" She asked, innocently.

She nodded. "I'll see you later." She smiled, quietly exiting the car and heading towards the front of the building.

* * *

"Hey, Hanna." Emily waved at her.

"Hi, Em!" She smiled at her, which gave Emily the butterflies.

"Did Spencer tell you about tonight?"

"She told me last night."

"And?" Hanna looked at her, confused. "Are you coming?"

"Oh! Yeah, of course!" She answered, her confusion being wiped away and replaced with a small blush. "I'll even bring the popcorn."

"Morning, guys!" Aria cheered, a little too happy. The two girls looked at her, funnily. "It's Friday and I'm happy. Like really happy."

Spencer also walked over, in time to hear Aria's input to the conversation. She, too, gave her the look. "Did Fitz give you a lollipop?"

Aria glared at her, while the other two girls giggled quietly to themselves. That was when Alison arrived. "What's so funny?"

"Aria's a happy munchkin." Hanna laughed, causing Aria to divert her glare towards her. "Or was a happy munchkin."

"Have you been drinking too much caffeine?" Ali asked, curiously. "You're eye is twitching of happiness."

"Yeah, you look like a strung out power puff girl." Hanna added.

"No, I'm really happy." Aria argued. "And I may have had a few cups of coffee."

"So you had a Spencer cup of coffee?" Emily joked.

"Yeah. Why can't you guys be happy that I'm happy?"

"We are happy that you're happy." Emily said. "But happy at eight in the morning is a little scary. I get that it's Friday, but we still have school and it's still only eight in the morning."

"So what's up, munchkin?" Hanna asked.

"Well, I got one of my problems pushed aside."

"Oh, so Fitz did give you his lollipop?" Spencer asked.

"Okay, ew. Please don't say it like that."

"So he did?" Alison confirmed.

"Yeah." She mumbled, almost so quietly that the other girls couldn't hear her. "I have to go to class." She said, rushing towards chemistry.

"Yeah, me too. Ali, come with me?" Spencer asked. Alison smiled and linked arms with her.

"Sure thing, Spence." She answered as they strolled towards their math class first period.

"So what's up, Ali?"

"Nothing much really. What about you?" She asked. "How'd it go with Hanna yesterday?"

"Good. She caught up with some stuff pretty quickly, but she was still confused with a lot of the material."

"Well, that's our Hanna." Ali laughed, along with Spencer who giggled nervously. Although, it went unnoticed.

* * *

"Hanna, are you okay?" Emily asked.

"Huh?" Hanna was looking at Mona who was talking to a few of her friends. "Uh, yeah I'm fine."

"Who are you looking at?" Emily turned her head and caught Caleb, who was talking to another girl. "You know Caleb loves you."

"We broke up yesterday."

Emily widened her eyes. "Wait, why?"

"We weren't working." She shrugged. "Hey, Em?"

"I'm still here, Han."

"Well yeah, but, um," She tried to form words. "How did you find out you were gay?"

Emily looked at her. "What's up with all these questions? Regarding my sexuality."

"I'm curious. I was watching a movie and it was hard to understand."

"Which movie?"

"You know the one-"

"No, I don't know the one."

Hanna sighed. "Okay, I'm doing a project about it for biology."

Emily gave her a pointed look. "We're in the same biology class, Hanna. We're learning about ecology."

"Ecology in a biology class?" Hanna asked. "That doesn't even make sense."

The taller girl chuckled slightly. "What's the real reason you're asking?"

"I don't know. I was always curious. Maybe it can help me figure out if I am too."

"Did Caleb hurt you?"

"No, I broke up with him."

"Why?" In all honestly, Emily is glad they broke up. She only felt happy for a second before she realized how incredibly mean that sounded.

"Come on, Em. You're smarter than this." Emily looked at her. "I'm questioning my sexuality."

"Is this because of Aaron Aguirre?" She asked. "Just because you now have a gaydar-"

"What's a gaydar? And where do I get one?"

"It's like a sixth sense to figure out if someone is gay or not."

"I think I might have one."

"I know, but a gaydar doesn't scream I'm gay. It only means you can tell if someone is gay or not."

"Cool, but I think I am."

"What makes you think that?"

"What's it like to have sex with a girl?"

Emily looked at her, blushing madly. "Um-"

"Never mind. Don't answer that. I wanna figure that out on my own."

"With who?" Emily asked.

"I don't know." Hanna lied. She gave Emily a quick wink. "Maybe you could help me."

Emily widened her eyes, gulping. "Ha-"

"I'm joking. Chill out, Em." Hanna laughed. "Sorry if it made you uncomfortable. Walk with me to class?"

"Yeah, sure. Let's go."

* * *

"Hey, are you okay?" Spencer asked. The two were seated in the cafeteria. Spencer turned to look at who Hanna was staring at. "Are you still seeing her?"

Hanna turned back to Spencer. "No. She ruined my relationship."

"Then why are you looking at her like you want to rip her clothes off?" Spencer chuckled.

"I don't. I wanted to thank her. I know now."

Spencer looked at her. "Just because you kiss a girl does not make you-"

"Then what does?" Hanna snapped. "Sorry. Emily keeps asking me questions trying to make sure if I am or not. And apparently a gaydar doesn't even make you gay."

"Why do you want to-"

"I don't know! It's like there's something out there calling out to me."

Spencer had to laugh at this. "Something calling out to you?" She laughed a little bit harder. "Hey Hanna! Guess what? You need to be-"

"This is not funny, Spencer!" Hanna laughed a little too. "I'm trying to be serious."

"Hanna Marin, you are destined to be-" She didn't finish her sentence as the two began laughing to themselves.

"You know, I'm trying to be like Santana from _Glee_. I'm figuring out if I am gay."

"She figured that out because she fell in love with a Brittany." Spencer said, serious again. "Is there someone special in your life?"

"Mhm." Spencer gave her a questioning look. "I don't kiss and tell."

"Is it Mona?" There was a split second when Spencer wanted to be Hanna's special someone. "And technically you did kiss and tell. You told me."

"She's not my special someone." She lied easily. "But can we still keep it a secret?"

"Emily knows-"

"She doesn't know about my kiss with Mona."

Spencer sighed. "Okay."

"I can't wait for the sleep over tonight. I think we all need to take a break."

"Yeah." Spencer blinked. "I can't wait."

"Wait for what?" Emily asked, sitting down next to Hanna.

"The sleep over." Hanna answered. "What movie are we watching?"

"Watching what?" Alison asked, sitting down next to Spencer.

"Where's Aria?" Spencer asked. "And the movie for the sleep over."

"How about a comedy?" Ali asked. "Scary movie 5?"

"No!" Hanna immediately protested.

"It's not even a scary movie, Han." Emily laughed. "It's a comedy."

"I don't care. It literally has scary in the title."

"It's not that bad." Spencer assured. "I seen the trailer. I'm sure you'll get a laugh out of it."

"And it's not scary like _The Ring _or _Zombie land._" Alison added.

"Can't we watch _The Notebook_?"

"Han, we always watch that." Aria laughed. "The movie won't be that bad."

"Fine," she huffed. "but can we still watch _The Notebook_ after?"

Emily smiled at her. "Okay." Hanna squeaked in glee, giving Emily a big hug.

"This is why you're my favorite."

"I thought I was your favorite." Spencer pouted. "Where's my hug?" She joked. Hanna rolled her eyes along with Emily, Aria, and Alison. She reached over and gave her a tight squeeze.

"You two are both my favorites."

Aria looked at her. "What about me?"

"I love you too, Munchkin." Aria smiled and opened her arms. The blond laughed and encased her in a hug too. That is when Alison gave her the puppy dog face.

"Love you too, Ali Bear." Alison laughed.

"Please don't call me that ever again." Hanna gave her a pouty face. "Alright, fine. Just not when other people are around." The five laughed.

When the laughter died down, Emily asked Spencer. "So did you make up with Toby yet?" Spencer thought about it for a little bit. _Toby?_

_Toby! We have a date tonight! Shit! _Spencer looked at Hanna and couldn't tell her she had to cancel the sleep over. She looked excited and didn't want to ruin that by saying she had a date with Toby. "Um, yeah! We're good."

"You were fighting with Toby?" Aria asked. "Since when?"

"You didn't know about Spencer and Toby?" Hanna asked. "You're slow, little munchkin."

"Why am I always the last to find out?"

"It wasn't a big deal anyways, Ar." Spencer told her.

"Besides, you had Fitz and Meredith to deal with." Alison said.


	5. Cuddling

**I do not own Pretty Little Liars. **

**Chapter 5 - Cuddle Buddy**

"Oh, hey there gorgeous." Hanna flirted as Emily walked into Spencer's living room.

Emily looked at her strangely. "Hi, Hanna?" She bit her tongue when she heard the words that came out of Hanna's mouth. _Why can't she be mine already? _

"It's a compliment, Em." Hanna chuckled. "Nothing new, really."

"Han, you asked me what it's like to have sex with a girl today." Emily pointed out.

"Yeah, I don't think that's new. A few weeks ago, she asked me about my sex life." Spencer cringed.

"It's not like it's wrong." Alison defended her. "She's probably curious. I mean, who wouldn't be."

"Thank you. I found out about this really great sex position online-"

"Yeah, we're not that curious." Aria said, speaking for herself, Spencer, and Emily who looked really uncomfortable.

Hanna opted to change the subject. "Is there anyway we can skip watching _Scary Movie 5_?"

"Hanna, it's not scary. Like at all." Aria assured. "You seen the trailer."

"But what if there's like a surprise ending?" She asked. "Or scary looking creatures. Like Spencer in the morning before she's had any coffee."

Spencer looked at her. "I'm not scary. Am I scary?"

Aria turned her head, holding up her hand as her thumb and index finger tips touched together. "A little."

"As I was saying, _Scary Movie 5_ could have like a scary looking monster or something."

Spencer chuckled, moving past the fact that she was compared to a scary looking creature only a few seconds ago. "It's a parody of scary movies."

Hanna huffed before looking at Spencer with puppy eyes. "Will you hold me?"

She couldn't say no to that face. Opening her arms, she sighed. "Come here." Emily looked at them, envious.

As Aria was about to play the movie, the door opened. "Spencer?"

And there stood Toby Cavanaugh. A frown on his face and his arms crossed as he saw Spencer with guests. Spencer feigned shock, but she knew full well why he was here. She acted as though she forgot, and everyone seemed to believe her. "Toby!" She gulped. "Wh-what are you doing here?" She pretended to stutter. He looked at her with a sharp glare. He seemed to believe that she forgot, becoming angry at that fact.

"Hey, Toby!" Hanna chirped from her position. Alison and Emily looked at her scoldingly while Toby stared Spencer down. Spencer cowered under his glare, but didn't tear her eyes away while Hanna shrugged at Emily and Ali's looks.

"Hanna." He kept his eyes on Spencer. "It's Friday, Spence."

"And we had a date?" Spencer sighed. "Shit, I completely spaced."

"Why don't you join us Toby?" Alison suggested, noticing the tension.

He tore his glare away from Spencer and looked at Alison, with a normal face. "Yeah, we won't mind if you crash tonight." Emily added.

He sighed, closing his eyes. "What movie are you guys watching?"

"Scary Movie 5." Aria answered, smiling. Toby gave the girls a small smile, going to sit down by Hanna and Spencer.

Alison tapped Emily's shoulder with a pouty face. "Will you hold me if I'm scared?" Emily smiled at her.

Nodding, she moved closer to Ali. "Come here, Ali Bear." Ali chuckled at the name. She smiled as she cuddled into Emily's shoulder, loving how her pet name sounded when it came out of her lips. Although, she pretended to be slightly annoyed. She didn't want the others to find out about her crush. "You know, the movie is not at all scary."

"Please don't call me that." Alison begged. "And I know, but I'm cold."

Emily giggled. "You said we could when people aren't around."

"Hey, that's my nick name!" Hanna argued, huffing jokingly. The other girls laughed.

Emily looked at her, before realizing something. "Han, why don't you let Spencer go cuddle with Toby?"

"No." Hanna stubbornly said. "I don't wanna get up." Spencer shook her head, looking down at her.

"Really, Han?" Alison laughed.

Hanna looked at them with a small turn of her head. "Yeah, Spencer's my cuddle buddy for tonight."

"Then whose going to be my cuddle buddy?" Aria asked, pouting slightly. Hanna only wrapped her arms tighter around Spencer.

Toby chuckled slightly. "I guess it's you and me, little munchkin."

"Your cuddle buddy is Toby." Hanna declared. "There. Problem solved."

It wasn't awkward as Toby was their childhood best friend. The five of them knew Toby well. He was two years older than them. They met when the girls just started the first grade. Spencer was being bullied by Sean Ackard for having big glasses. Alison, Aria, Emily, and Hanna we're all there, but they didn't know how to stop him. That's when Toby came in as he was sort of a more 'superior' figure. He was a third grader and third graders ruled elementary school then.

Aria rolled her eyes as Toby wrapped his arms around the short brunette. As everyone settled in, Aria reached for the remote and pressed play. Hanna reached towards the counter to grab the popcorn. Spencer looked down occasionally with loving eyes at the her. She didn't know she felt that way or looked at her that way, but Toby saw. If anyone saw Spencer look at Hanna now, they couldn't have easily figured out her romantic feelings for her. Only Toby knew, he could read her easily. Knowing, Spencer gave him that same look once upon a time.

Spencer Hastings is not an open book. Nobody could look at her and easily find out what's going through her mind. Not even her parents, or her best friends can read her so easily.

She might not know it now, but she will. Toby looked at the two suspiciously, but he noticed Hanna still looked at her the same. A more friendly kind of way. Although, Toby didn't notice that Emily is looking at Hanna the same way Spencer does. Toby shrugged it off and turned back to the screen. All throughout the movie, the girls and Toby laughed at all the silliness.

Hanna would sometimes become afraid as 'Mama' looked way too scary. During those scenes she would bury her head in Spencer's shoulder, closing her eyes tightly. "It's not that scary." Spencer whispered in her ear. "Scary looking, but not scary."

Hanna giggled quietly. "Still scary," she whispered back. Spencer gave her a soft smile, shaking her head. Emily watched the encounter secretly, jealousy seething through her veins. Though the jealousy was soon replaced with an admiring smile as she heard Hanna's quiet giggles. As she saw her eyes shine bright. She longed to be the one to make her feel that way.

Alison noticed Emily when she looked up and saw her looking at the pair. Alison quickly looked towards Emily's direction and caught a giggling Spencer Hastings. She scrunched her nose with a look of distaste. _What does Spencer have that I don't have?_

* * *

When the movie was over, Hanna was in a giggle fit. Aria looked over and rolled her eyes playfully, but nobody noticed except Toby who chuckled quietly at her silent remark. "See. We told you, Han. The movie wasn't so scary after all." She told her.

"Okay, Mama was scary." Hanna pointed out. "But you're right. The movie was not so bad."

"Not so bad?" Spencer chuckled slightly. "You were shaking like a chihuahua during the 'scary' scenes."

Hanna put her arms up in defense. "Hey, don't judge. I get scared very easily."

Spencer laughed before removing Hanna from her hold and standing up to stretch. "I'm going to get more popcorn, if you guys want?"

Aria smiled. "Yes, please. If we're watching _The Notebook_, I'm definitely going to need it."

Alison looked at her. "Why?"

Aria thought about it for a moment. "I don't know." She furrowed her eyebrows. "I get sad while watching the movie and when I'm sad, I eat."

Emily sat up, gently pulling Ali away from her. "I'll come with you." She yawned. "I think I need to stretch."

"Alright, come on." Spencer smiled, grabbing her hands to help her stand up.

* * *

Emily couldn't help, but loathe Spencer. Just a little bit. "You and Hanna have been spending a lot of time together lately." Emily said when the two reached the kitchen, away from everyone else. Spencer turned around. Emily mentally slapped herself. _You're making it way too obvious. She's been your best friend since kindergarten!_

"I guess." She shrugged, noticing Emily's sudden mood change. "Are you okay?"

Emily blinked. "Fine. Sorry, I was observing. Hanna began to use bigger vocabulary."

"Hm." Spencer placed the popcorn bag inside the microwave. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" She asked, rather slowly.

"Good." Emily laughed. "It's weird to hear big, complicated words coming from her."

"Yeah, that's true." Spencer agreed. "Although I don't really hear Hanna using bigger words and vocabulary." Emily shrugged. Like Spencer, she couldn't be read so easily. They both can bottle up their feelings until they explode. Like mentos in a closed bottle of diet coke.

Except, Emily is a different story. Her facial expressions aren't so easily read, but she can't keep everything in as easily as Spencer. Like the bubbles children blow during the summer. They flow freely, a figure that normally represents happiness and sunshine, but they pop as soon as it touches the tip of your finger. Emily can look as happy as a five year old with an ice cream cone, but nobody can really tell if it is a facade. "You know, I think you should probably cuddle with Toby during this movie." Emily chuckled. When Spencer turned around to check the time, Emily literally face palmed.

_There is no way Spencer can like Hanna like that. _

"Yeah, I was thinking the same. I sort of miss my Toby hugs and cuddles." Spencer said. She had to remind herself that she loves him, and not Hanna. She couldn't confirm to herself the strong feelings she had towards the girl.

Emily laughed. "Toby looked a little upset that you were with Hanna though." She told her. "I saw him occasionally look at you during the movie. He wasn't exactly pleased. You did cancel dates with him to see her."

There was a small beep coming from the microwave to which Spencer turned around while speaking. "Yeah, well let's hope Hanna wants a new cuddle buddy during the second movie."

"I'll take the position if you want me to." Emily suggested. "If you want your Toby time."

Spencer laughed at that. "Sure, but I think Aria should take the job. Wouldn't want to ditch Ali."

Emily snapped her fingers. "Right! I almost forgot about Ali and Aria." Spencer threw away the popcorn bag as soon as she finished pouring out the contents into the previously used bowl.

* * *

When Spencer and Emily walked into the room, Alison and Aria were cuddled up together on the love seat that Emily and Alison formerly occupied. "Took you guys long enough." Hanna said when they walked in.

"We weren't gone that long?" Spencer said in more of a question. She walked over to Toby's spot on the floor and sat on his lap, wrapping a blanket around them.

"Hey!" Hanna pouted. "I thought you were my cuddle buddy?"

Emily laughed at her. "Come on, Han. You should let Toby take a turn with his girlfriend."

The blond huffed. "Fine. Will you cuddle with me, Em?"

"Well since Ali replaced me with Aria. I don't really have a choice." She said, sitting down next to her and wrapping a blanket around them. Hanna buried her head in her shoulder.

"Sorry, Em." Aria apologized. "I was a little cold while Toby went to the bathroom."

Alison chuckled. "Wouldn't want the little one cold." She laughed. Aria glared at her. She looked the other way, scratching her head. "Let's play the movie."

* * *

**Midterm week starts Monday for me. :'( Thank you guys for sending me the positive feedback :) Really happy you guys are enjoying this. **

**Guest : lol no, not all the girls are gay. Aria's still as straight as an arrow. :) **


	6. Chances

**I do not own Pretty Little Liars. **

**Chapter 6 - Her Chance**

Hanna opened the door, only to have a pair of soft lips crash against her own. She heard the door slam from a distance, but the only thing she could focus on was Mona's lips on hers. She slammed her against the door, a minute into the kiss as she felt Mona's wandering hands slip beneath her shirt. It drove her crazy. "Aren't you a little eager?" Mona teased, letting her hand trail up her arm. They were both breathless, panting as they struggled to breathe.

Hanna chuckled. "You kissed me first, remember?" She advanced closer to the smaller girl, leaning down and kissing her lips softly. She was quick to oblige, reaching up and grabbing her neck to press her face even closer to hers. Hanna's lips then traveled down her neck, eliciting a moan from Mona. As her lips worked on Mona's sweet spot, Mona let her hands move back down to the hem of Hanna's shirt. She tugged on it playfully. "Let's take this to the-" Hanna didn't get to finish as Mona had already begun to lead her upstairs.

That was when Hanna's phone began to ring. Groaning in annoyance, she pulled it out of her back pocket and answered it quickly. "Hello?"

_"Hey Han, it's Emily!" _

Hanna looked to Mona. "Hi, Em! Um, do you need anything? I'm sort of, kind of busy. Right now."

_"Oh sorry. It's nothing. I was just- never mind. You're busy. I'm sorry!" _

"Um, it's okay. Bye, Em!" She turned to Mona. "Now, where were we?" Mona smiled, taking her hand and leading her up the rest of the stairs.

* * *

Emily sighed, losing all confidence once again. She didn't know what had gotten into her. She's loved Hanna for as long as she can remember. She was going to tell her too, and she was planning on telling her tonight. She didn't want to waste anymore chances. Especially now, since Hanna was _experimenting_. Maybe it was experience. She had her chance once and she was not going to make the same mistake of waiting too long and losing everything.

She didn't know she was in love with her then. She realized it the first night of the first time Hanna and Caleb broke up.

_Hanna sniffled, burying her head in Emily's shoulder. "Hey, it's okay," she whispered. "Caleb's a jerk, anyways." She looked down to see her crumbling, trying to hold in her tears. "He never deserved you." _

Caleb was paid off by Jenna Marshall. He used Hanna to earn some extra cash for his trip to Arizona. It was payback for being an accomplice in the blinding of Jenna Marshall. It was an accident. Some people might not even consider a mistake a crime, but Hanna did. She thought it was her fault.

_She choked as she struggled to swallow the lump forming in her throat. "Maybe I deserved this. It's my fault she-" _

_Emily cut her off quickly. "Don't say that. It was all an accident. You didn't know that was going to happen," she sighed. "It's not like you knew she was going to get hurt." _

It was the fourth of July. They were all at Emily's house when it happened. Hanna had decided it would be fun to light up some innocent fire crackers. It wasn't illegal, she got the stuff from a local market. Garrett was a cop at the time and was able to save them from the trouble they were surely going to get into. Hanna lit the first rocket, but since she misinterpreted the instructions, the sparkler ended up landing in Jenna's garage, eventually lighting it on fire. Toby was able to save her in time before she was consumed in the flames, but she was still blinded.

Jenna didn't press charges, however she still plotted to take revenge on them. She knew Hanna had a small thing for Caleb, and she used that to her advantage. She paid him to make her fall for him, but her plan backfired as _he_ fell for _her_. He gave back the money inconspicuously, although he still lost all of Hanna's trust when she found out about him and Jenna. Hanna didn't find out about him giving back the cash until he explained what happened. Either way, the blind bitch still won. If only for a little while.

_Her heart sank as she heard Hanna blaming herself for everything. She hated seeing her broken over someone who would do that to her. Emily didn't know what had come to her, but the more she watched Hanna tear herself apart over her break up, the more she wanted to take the pain away for her. She wanted to kiss away the torn expression on her face. But she didn't, she was her best friend. It was wrong to feel this way about her, but she couldn't help it and it felt so right. _

_Emily softly wiped away the tears on her face, letting her running mascara stain her thumbs. "None of this is your fault. Hey, look at me," she whispered. "You're beautiful, funny, and you have the heart of a five year old. A heart full of care and kindness. And any guy would be lucky to have you. He was stupid to leave you like this." _

_In a small voice, she said back. "He made me believe he cared about me," she sat up a little bit. "I love him." _

_That only made her furious. Her face only showed sympathy when all she wanted to do was hurt the guy who did this to her. _

It wasn't until the morning after that she realized her love for Hanna Marin was all romantic. She slept over that night, and caught herself admiring how beautiful she looked in the morning. She went to Ali for advice, without telling her who it actually was.

_"Who is she?" Alison asked in curiosity, her chest tightening. "Maya?" _

_Emily shook her head. "I don't want to say. Not yet." She sighed. "I want to know if she feels the same way first." _

_Alison furrowed her eyebrows. "Is she straight?" Emily nodded. Ali wanted to frown at that, as everyone knows she plays for both sides. _

_"You should tell her how you feel." Ali declared. "Does she care about you?" _

_She nodded again. "I know she does." _

_"Tell her everything, and maybe she'll turn for you." Alison said. "I mean, who wouldn't turn for you?"_

_Emily laughed. "A lot of people?" _

_"Please." She argued, playfully. "Captain of the swim team," Emily started to blush. "A pure heart, kind, gorgeous-"_

_"Stop!" She giggled which made Alison smile. She loves seeing her happy. _

The next day at school, there was an assembly. Emily didn't really pay attention as she was only a sophomore in high school and didn't feel like listening to a guy talk about getting a head start in college. In most cases she would be all eyes and ears, but she couldn't seem to get Hanna out of her mind. That day, she didn't come to school which worried her terribly. When she tried to listen to the speaker's speech, a few words struck out to her.

_"You don't wait for good things to happen. You make it happen." _

Instead of using the advice for educational purposes, which was the ultimate goal of the speech, Emily used it for her situation with Hanna. And that was the day she chose to tell her. It was raining, ironically enough. She procrastinated when she was going to tell her, trying to ease her mind by doing some homework. But all the numbers and problems didn't make sense to her, like it was all a big jumble. It was already dark when she finally stood up, off her chair and grabbing her coat.

_Her heart raced frantically. She didn't rush down the stairs, her footsteps becoming heavier. It was only a matter of time. She was going to tell her. Thoughts raced through her mind in a big blur. What if she says no? It was a big step for her. It could cause a rift in their friendship. What about the other girls? How would they react? Would they be mad at her? Maybe Alison will forgive her, or understand. She always does. She didn't want to lose Hanna. Before she knew it, she was at the Marin driveway. Screaming on the inside, warning her not to do it. _

_Her breathing only quickened as she hopped off her bike. She struggled to slowly walk up the driveway, like her legs were chained to something heavy. She held on to the railing, trying to pace her breathing. Once she came face to face with the door, she wrapped her knuckles and slowly knocked three times. Her face fell when she saw who opened the door. _

_It was the Caleb Rivers, hair tousled in a sense that he hasn't left the bed all day. Hanna was right behind him too, wearing his shirt. "Hey, Em!" She said. Anyone can tell she was embarrassed to be caught. Emily just stared at the two, in shock. Her mouth was slightly open, eyebrows furrowed, and arms crossed. _

_"Hi, Hanna? Caleb." She finally spoke in a cold voice, pressing her lips together. "What's going on?" _

_Hanna gulped. "We-we're back together," she announced quietly. Emily nodded, before looking at Caleb with a glare. _

_Now, it was Caleb's turn to swallow the fearful lump in his throat. Hanna's friends scared him often, even sweet Emily. "I promise not to hurt her." He assured, and he meant every word. Though the glare never left her face. _

_"So, um, w-what's up?" Hanna stuttered. "What are you doing here?" _

_Emily turned back to her, sighing. "Nothing, sorry. I should have texted you. I should leave you two alone." She was angry as she stalked back down the steps, and the way Hanna chased after her was not helping her situation. _

_"Em, wait!" The blond caught up to her on her driveway, far from Caleb's ears. _

_"Are you stupid?" Was the first thing that came out of Emily's mouth. She would have regretted it the second she said it, but she was too mad at her. "He used you and you're just going to forgive him so easily." Hanna gulped, afraid of this side of Emily. "Did you forget he left you? That he lied to you-"_

_"He cares about me." She told her. _

_Emily looked at her in disbelief. "He used you." _


	7. Confession

**I do not own Pretty Little Liars. **

**Chapter 7 - Confession**

"Em, you okay?" Alison asked, as she watched the swimmer go blank for a second. Her swim meet is tomorrow, but that was not the reason for her strange behavior.

"Fine, where's Hanna?" Emily asked, trying to change the subject.

Aria answered her. "She had to talk to Mona after class. What's really bothering you?" Emily only stared at the person about five tables away from them, who was wearing a small evil smirk.

"What are you looking at?" Spencer asked, in concern.

Emily looked down, picking at her food. "It's nothing. Just some girl on my swim team who wants me to disappear."

"What's her name?" Aria asked.

"Paige McCullers." She stated, blankly.

Spencer rolled her eyes in understanding. "Oh, I know her. We played field hockey together. We named a penalty after her." Aria looked amused, almost laughing and Alison did the same. "What'd she say?"

Emily laughed, her lips forming a thin smile before answering. "Some snarky comment about me being gay."

"I will destroy her." Spencer said, immediately. Alison would have added to her comment, but Aria beat her to it.

"Hm, can I help?" Aria asked.

Emily shrugged it off. "Guys, it's okay. I took care of it." Hanna walked over and sat down, out of breath. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," she panted. "Why?"

"Did you run over here?" Spencer asked. "You look like you ran a marathon."

"Yeah, well. I was scared," she replied, shortly.

"Why? What happened?" Emily asked, anxious. "Are you hurt?"

She shook her head. "No. I saw my mother."

"Why are you afraid of your mother?" Alison asked, while the other girls looked at Hanna amusingly.

"I'm not. I don't know why she's here, and Mr. Fitz was talking to me about how I might fail the semester."

"Ezra?" Aria asked.

"No, Toby," she retorted. "Yes, Mr. Fitz! He's being so bitchy about everything."

"Don't worry, Han. It's not only you." Spencer told her. "He gave Lucas a B minus because he wrote his name too big."

"He gave me an B minus because he said my love story was too unrealistic." Alison rolled her eyes. "I wrote about how two best friends from childhood fell in love. That is the most realistic love story in the world. It's not like I added fairies and cupid."

"He yelled at me for asking about him growing a beard." Emily inputted. She looked down. "He wasn't growing a beard."

"Can you do something about this?" Hanna looked to Aria, who seemed guilty. "That paper had all the requirements said on the rubric. I did all my homework. How am I failing?"

"What am I supposed to do?" Aria asked, as if it weren't obvious.

Alison looked at her. "All of this started happening after you guys broke up. You miss him, he misses you. Can't you fix this?"

"Please? Everyone's wondering what happened to the jolly Mister Fitz." Hanna said. "And I couldn't have failed. I even had Spencer to help me with my papers. There is no way I could have below a fifty in his class."

"You can't seriously think that this is my fault." Aria argued, not in the mood to talk about Ezra's behavior. "Why can't you guys accept the fact that maybe you deserved those grades?"

Emily looked at her in disbelief. "He yelled at me for asking about hair growing on his chin."

"Why do you care if he's growing hair on his face?" Aria snapped. "It's a beard. Most guys have them. Maybe he was tired of the silly questions." The other girls looked at her with a pointed look. The small brunette sighed. "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

_Hanna first had her hand on Emily's hip, letting it travel slowly around her back. Her delicate hand moved across her skin, creating goosebumps along the way until it reached her bra strap. Everything was so sudden, spontaneous. Lips dancing with each other, hands laced together, fingers tangled in each others hair, soft moans echoing across the room. The moment couldn't have been more perfect._

_Hanna dragged her lips down to her neck, sucking on the pulse point gently. Emily let her hands travel south, unbuttoning Hanna's jeans and pushing it down her legs. She felt Hanna take off her bra fully. Hanna straddled her waist, holding up her discarded undergarment teasingly. She threw it across the room as she went back down to kiss her lips slowly. Pulling away, she went down to kiss her chest once, dragging her upper lip across her toned stomach. Emily closed her eyes, moaning, letting her head tilt back in pleasure. She felt a chill, a shiver spreading all across her body. _

_She let her lips travel all the way down to the waistband of Emily's panties. She hooked her fingers around it, ready to pull it down. She looked up at Emily, with a questioning look. "Are you sure?" Emily opened her eyes, widely. She sat up quickly, in shock and confusion. _

_"Ali?" _

Emily gasped, sitting up quickly again. _It was just a dream. _Hanna looked at her. "Oh, good. You're awake."

"When did I fall asleep?" She looked around her surroundings, finding herself in Hanna's bedroom. "What am I doing here?"

Hanna laughed. "You promised to help me study. While you were reading, you fell asleep. You looked exhausted so I let you sleep," she answered her, swiping some hair out of her face. "You okay, Em? Did you have a wet dream about me?" She was joking, of course. She widened her eyes a bit, silently wishing she wasn't talking in her sleep. She played it cool, forgetting it was a joke.

Emily smiled, shaking her head. "No. Just a bad nightmare."

Hanna nodded, in understanding. "Oh, that's why you were moaning and groaning."

She furrowed her eyebrows, shaking her head again. "Let's get back to studying."

Hanna looked at her. "You looked adorable when you slept. You looked really peaceful," she smiled at her, causing Emily to blush. "And then you started moaning and groaning."

* * *

Spencer smiled. "This is a pretty picture. I like it." It was of Emily, Alison, and Hanna. Emily being in between the both of them. Alison looked confused, getting up to look at the picture.

"Yeah, the lighting looks great." Alison commented.

Spencer laughed. "I meant, the three of you look beautiful. You guys looked really happy." Alison could have swore she was only looking at Emily, but Spencer's eyes only saw Hanna's bright face. Her blue eyes shining, which normally only happens when she was happy.

Alison's breathing quickened, feeling anger. The anger coming from the conclusions she was making about Emily and Spencer. "Do you like Emily?" Alison blurted.

Spencer looked at her, confused. "Yeah, of course I do. She's our best friend." Alison bit the inside of her mouth, trying to control her jealousy as Spencer looked genuinely confused, which she was. _Why won't they just admit it? _"Ali? Are you okay?"

"You know, you can tell me anything, right?" Alison asked. "If you and Emily are hiding something, you can tell us. Me, Hanna, and Aria."

Spencer was suddenly not confused. She felt emotionless and a little bit frightened, but she still looked confused. _How could Ali find out about my possible infatuation with Hanna? Even I didn't know about my true feelings for her. _"We don't have anything to hide?"

"So you don't like Emily in a more romantic way?" Alison pressed, calmly even though she was on the verge of breaking down.

Now, Spencer was really confused. "No?" She dragged out, questioningly. "Where did you get that idea?"

Alison's face dropped. Now, they were both just as confused as each other. "I thought- so you don't like Emily?"

She shook her head. "No, why? Do you?"

"No- I- no. You two were just acting suspicious and you've been hanging out with her a lot."

"The last time I've been alone with Emily was at the sleep over last Friday, when we were getting popcorn." Spencer said. "And tomorrow, we're going to study for the chemistry test."

"Oh, cool." Alison blinked. "Sorry."

"Are you okay? You're acting really weird." Spencer asked. "You know you can tell me anything."

Alison bit her lip. "Nope. I'm fine." Spencer nodded in fake understanding, waiting for her to tell her what's really going on. She pressed her lips together in a thin line, making a sarcastic face. "I'm in love with Emily."


	8. Admittance

**I do not own Pretty Little Liars. **

**Chapter 8 - Admittance**

Spencer stared at Alison in shock. "You're what?"

"I'm- You heard what I said," she told her quietly. "I love her." Spencer reached over and hugged her, comforting her as she suddenly looked upset.

"It's okay," she whispered. When she pulled away, Spencer gave her a long stare. She swiped some hair off her face. "You could tell her, you know."

"She just broke up with Samara," she reminded her. "I can't do that to her." There was a sudden ache in Spencer's chest as she stared at her best friend. She should have known by now that Alison felt this way towards Emily, but she shrugged everything off as if it was all a phase.

Quietly, she asked. "How long?"

"Almost a year now," she admitted. "Probably even longer."

"Oh, Ali. Come here," Spencer whispered, as the blond in her arms cried softly. A part of Spencer couldn't help, but to think that this was her fault. "I can try to help. I could be like your wingman, or wing-woman."

Alison had to laugh at that. "Sure, but how?" She asked. "Or why?"

"Well, if I can get Emily and Samara together. I might be able to help the two of you get together."

Alison looked at Spencer, almost glaring at her. "You're the one who gave Emily the advice of asking Samara out?"

Spencer put her hands up in defense. "Hey, I didn't know you liked her like that."

"I forgive you. Now," she paused. "How the hell are we going to get our best friend since childhood to return my feelings of love and lust?"

Spencer looked at her. "Lust?" She smirked.

"Shut up," she retorted. "Have you seen Emily?"

"You're right." Spencer agreed. "I'd love to-"

"Shut up!" Spencer laughed at Alison's red face.

"-give her a big hug." She finished her _'innocent'_ sentence. "What'd you think I was going to say?"

Alison glared at her. "Can you just help me with my homework?" She asked. "And then you can help me with the other stuff."

* * *

"Hey," she spoke quietly. He looked down at her, smiling slightly. "You got a minute?" He opened the door wider, signaling for her to come in. He closed the door behind him after she entered, stuffing his hands in his pajama pockets. Aria stared at him, gulping quietly as his shirt was missing.

"What did you want to talk about?" Emily was right. It did look like he was growing a beard.

She squinted to get a better look. "Are you growing a beard?" He reached his hand up to his face, feeling around his stubble.

"No," he dragged out slowly. "What did you really want to talk about?"

"I'm worried about you," she admitted. "You've been acting a little strange lately."

He walked closer to her, taking her small hands in his. "I miss you."

"Your mom was right, though." Aria reminded him. "I am the reason you lost your jobs. You're lucky to have gotten this job back."

Ezra shook his head. "None of this is your fault. And you're right, I am lucky to have this job back," he assured. "and I'm not going to lose it anytime soon. We'll be more careful."

"But you're still my english teacher, and you're my best friends english teacher," she told him. "I want to be with you, but I'm afraid for you, risking losing your job and everything."

"I'll be fine, Aria, I promise." Ezra said. "You don't have to worry about me." He cupped her face, leaning in close enough so their lips were almost touching. Aria's breathing quickened. Seconds felt like hours during the interim of just staring into the others eyes. Hastily, she wrapped an arm around his neck and pressed their lips together in a rough kiss.

* * *

"Han, relax. It's okay." Emily rubbed her back, taking the pencil away from her hands. "You can get this. I know you can."

"No, I can't." Hanna snapped. "Spencer said I can get this too, but I'm hopeless."

"Han-"

"Hope. Less!" She said again, a little bit louder. "I will never get all of this algebra crap, and I need to know algebra in order to pass the damn SA-fucking-T and the math test next week and I will never understand any of it."

Emily tilted her chin up to make Hanna look at her. "You're not hopeless," she said, sternly. She was not about to give up on her after hours of studying. "I think you're just frustrated and you've lost focus." She closed the books in front of Hanna, gently setting them aside so the bed was cleared up. "Right now, you should relax. Clear your mind of everything. And when you wake up, we'll go back to studying."

"Spencer told me to do the exact same thing, but nothing happened. All that happened was that I forgot everything I re-learned."

"You'll get this. How about we watch something on TV? Or are you hungry? We can get ice cream-"

"No, my brain is fried." Emily chuckled. "What?"

"You need to let your brain relax. Now, how do you normally relax?"

Hanna thought for a moment, before sighing exasperatedly. "I sleep." She answered, unbelievably.

Emily tried to hide her smile. "We're going to sleep, okay. And then we're going to jog your memory of algebra when you wake up."

Hanna sighed. "Alright. Will you sleep with me?" Emily nodded, leaning back against the pillows as Hanna snuggled into her side. "Now, it's my turn to have a naughty dream."

The tanned girl looked at her, groaning. "I wasn't having a-"

"I know, I know. I was joking," she teased. "_Relax._"

* * *

"You know, my friends were talking about you the other day." Aria admitted, smiling at Ezra across from her.

"About what?" He chuckled. "What did I do?"

Aria laughed. "A lot of things, according to them. You've been behaving strangely," she told him. "Emily complained about how you yelled at her for asking about you growing a beard."

"A man's not allowed to grow a beard?" He defended himself, jokingly. "I didn't mean to snap at her. I was frustrated and as I was about to apologize, she left."

"And you didn't try to apologize later?"

"Didn't think it was necessary?" He questioned himself, saying it as though it might cause a bomb to explode. "I felt bad. Stuff happened and I just feel really bad."

"What kind of stuff?" Aria asked.

Ezra kissed her forehead. "Well, I'm a twenty three year old man and I still let my mother run my relationships."

"So you took it out on your students. I mean with that behavior, I would figure you wouldn't need an illegal relationship to get fired." Ezra looked at her. Aria laughed, almost awkwardly. "I'm kidding, but do you really think Emily deserved that?"

"You know what? Because I'm in a happy mood right now, I'll cancel the pop quiz tomorrow-"

"We were going to have a pop quiz?" Aria asked. "Wow, I have great timing."

Ezra chuckled. "I'll make Alison's and Spencer's grade a letter grade higher if you're going to tell me about what they said next."

"Alison's love story was too unrealistic?" Aria teased. "Her story sounded a lot like Spencer and Toby's love story."

Ezra laughed. "I know. Her short story was pretty realistic, but I was in a… bad place?" He looked guilty saying that. "Hey, I wasn't that bad of a person. I let Hanna and Mona off the hook today."

Aria looked at Ezra, confused. "What did Hanna and Mona do?"

"I caught them about to have sex in my classroom." Aria's face dropped, her mouth slightly agape. "What?" Ezra closed his eyes, sighing. "I'm guessing you didn't know about Hanna and Mona."

"Hanna told me you were failing her for the year." She furrowed her eyebrows. "Why did she lie?"

"Well, if they were doing it in my classroom. Which was dark by the way, I'm guessing Hanna isn't out yet." Ezra said. "Or she's not ready to come out yet."

"But why wouldn't she tell me. I'm her best friend."

"Or she doesn't know if she's actually, you know."

"You know, now that I think about it. Hanna was the most irritated with your behavior."

"I can sort of see why, but then again, she actually has an A in my class." Ezra said. "Although, I did threaten to tell her mother about what I saw in the classroom."

"She has an A? Really?" Aria was more shocked to hear about her best friend receiving an A, rather than finding out Ezra threatened a student.

Ezra chuckled. "I loved her essay. It was a little emotional. I loved it." He sat up, pushing himself off the bed to grab his suitcase. "The story actually mentions her break up with Caleb, except his name was Calvin in the story. And now that I think about it, I'm guessing Mara is Mona and Harmony is Hanna."

"What was the story about?" Ezra looked skeptical, deciding whether or not to answer her question. "Ezra?"

"I'm not sure if I should answer this. A person's essay could mean something, maybe something private, to the writer. Like she could have just written alias's for Caleb, Mona, and herself because she's trying to write away what's going on in her life."

"Isn't that what diaries are for?" Aria asked.

Ezra looked at her. "You did tell me that Hanna hated writing so maybe she used this short story assignment as an opportunity."

Aria sighed. "Hanna's my best friend. I'm sure she wouldn't mind." She smiled sweetly at him.

He let out a breath. "I think the story meant she was lost. It starts out as a dream, you know. Harmony, or Hanna, had just broken up with Calvin after he caught her and Mara together romantically. And in certain parts of the dream, Mara becomes a boy. Like she's confused on whether she likes Mara or this boy that happens to pop up a lot. At least, I think it's a boy. She was a little vague on that part. The boy's name was Elliot." Aria was confused a little bit. "I think it's sort of a metaphor. Like she's choosing whether or not she likes boys or girls."

"But what if she likes both boys and girls?"

"The last character's name was Sam. It seemed Harmony was also torn on choosing between the three. As in if she chooses Elliot, she likes only boys. If she chooses Mara, she likes only girls. And if she chooses Sam, which is a gender neutral name by the way, she likes both boys and girls."

"If Calvin is Caleb and Mara is Mona, whose Elliot and Sam?"

"Well, come to think of it. Hanna didn't really choose the names smartly. All the characters have the same initials as the person they correspond to in real life. Harmony Marks, Calvin Roberts, Mara Vaughn, Elliot Fisher."

"What about Sam?" Aria asked. "Elliot Fisher could be Emily Fields in real life?"

"She didn't mention Sam's last name." Ezra looked over the papers. "Maybe if we figure out who has a gender neutral name, we can figure out who Sam is? Except, I don't see how it would make a difference. She is your best friend-"

Aria squinted, trying to think before she looked up in shock. She interrupted Ezra's rambling. "Spencer has a gender neutral name."

* * *

**Ezria's puzzling clues, but is their interpretation correct? Do you think that's what Hanna means? What about Alison's story? **

**Guest: I couldn't fit any Ezria last chapter, but does this make up for that? **

**Jojothetacocat: lol I'm not a big fan of Hanna and Mona together either. **


	9. Overboard

**I do not own Pretty Little Liars. **

**Chapter 9 - Overboard**

_I knew Calvin Roberts was angry. He was my boyfriend after all, well, ex-boyfriend now. His face said it all, but it also showed sympathy. Something I did not expect. It was like he felt sorry for me, but I never knew what for. Mara and I were sat on the bed, with horrifying expressions on our faces as he caught us in a lip lock I never planned on having. She was quick to get up, mumble a quick apology, and run out the door without any further words. I remember how he took me into his arms when I told him something I was never sure of before, and I'm still not sure now. Something I never even thought about before Mara Vaughn. I've only ever thought about boys that way. _

_Mara made me think about what it would be like if I was into girls. She often told me stories about how people would discriminate her for her sexuality. Her best friend started to keep her distance from her, and eventually stopped coming over, and talking to her. It was upsetting. It makes me wonder if my friends would isolate me if I were to become that person. It makes me terrified that I might have to fight against the people who disagree with who I become. Who I am starting to think is the new me. _

_I'm finding it hard to define who I am. Am I really Harmony Marks? I have never been in the situation where I'm questioning if I'm really me. Mara makes me question this. Elliot makes me question this. _

_Elliot Fisher. That was the one person I can talk freely to about me. Or at least, who I'm becoming. Elliot always made me think twice before I confirmed anything. El was already free, free from hiding the person society has a hard time accepting. I always wondered why Elliot always questioned me. Like I wasn't sure about anything. Elliot's already been through everything, getting the easy way out. Although, with slight altercations regarding family. I once saw El's mom become easily frustrated with the person she doesn't want her kid to be, trying to change who Elliot was. Like there was something wrong with El. Elliot warns me of what would happen, it's almost like Elliot was trying to convince me to stay on the straight side. I knew I can always count on Elliot to protect me, but the bird needs to leave the nest some time. _

_I never understood that. I didn't think it would be a big deal, but apparently love is illegal in countries. _

_And with what Elliot says, it really makes me think I'm not the person I think I'm becoming. I know only the brave are gay. It's like they all have a story of how they came out, how they fall in love, what they've been through. I know I wouldn't be able to go through that. I can't handle my friends distancing themselves from me, have my parents angry at me. But sometimes, if I find the right person, I might have the strength to conquer all. I don't think I'll be able to go through it alone though. Sam thinks I can. Even though I know she will be there for me, so I won't have to go through it alone. _

_It's like there's a door. Each door had it's own path. If I chose to be with Mara, I would have to go through all the obstacles. Maybe throughout my entire life. I've always wanted to get married, have kids, all of that. _

_And then I see the path Elliot laid out for me. It seemed like an easy life. The life almost every girl has, but I see no true happiness. It looked almost fake. Like in family commercials, where you would see a normal, happy family. But on the inside, you known it's all an act. I'll have some happy moments, but I want it to be true, real, long lasting. Not just a two-minute conversation where we're laughing, and then it's over by the time the laughter dies down. _

_I didn't think there would be a third door, but Sam made me realize there's always a third option, a plan C. She doesn't care about who I really am. And I shouldn't either. It's like what ever happens, happens. For the better, or for the worst. I can be who ever I want. _

_I can be with Mara without complications. Without caring about what anyone says. Or I could be with Elliot. Maybe if it weren't for Mara or Elliot, I'd probably fall hard for Sam. It's like I close my eyes and I see one of the two. They're reaching out to me. If I take one of their hands, that person would be mine, and I would be theirs. Except, I can't choose between them. I can't afford to lose either of them. Their like my best friends. Mara was safer, and she could show me what I would want in a girl. Even though, I'm always drowning in a sea of lost hope towards Elliot and Sam. I wish I knew if they felt the same way, but I also knew I wouldn't be able to choose if they both did. _

_It's like I'm overboard. I'm deep underneath the water, struggling to breathe until one of them pulls me out. I want one of them to save me, but I don't want to pay the price of losing one of them by choosing to be with the one who saves me. The one who will make everything clear for me. _

_Maybe one day I'll tell them the truth. Maybe one day I'll know what I want. Maybe one day I'll find exactly what I'm looking for, whatever it is. _

"Do you think you can show me the essay?" Aria asked Ezra sweetly. She was lying flat on her stomach on his bed with a blanket draped around her body, her legs swinging in the air, chin propped up by her hand while she looked to her boyfriend, adoringly.

Ezra looked at her apologetically. "I'm not allowed to show you other students works, unless I have the permission of the student to place it on display, or something." Aria sat up, letting the blanket that previously covered her almost naked body, slip off her shoulders. Ezra widened his eyes, looking away as he knew it would be disrespectful to stare at Aria's convincing defense mechanism. She had her underwear on, except her bra was nowhere to be found. Ezra sucked in a breath, picking up his t-shirt. "Wear this, I can't find your clothes and I wouldn't want you to lose any more. And it's cold, wouldn't want to get sick either." When he looked back at her, he gulped.

Aria held out her panties. "Oops."

Ezra turned away again, not giving in to his quite persuasive girlfriend. "Aria, I can't just give you her paper."

She was now standing in front of him. "Why not?" She asked him sweetly. "You already told me what it was about."

"I told you the character's names, and what _I_ thought the story meant."

"Please?"

He shook his head again. "I know Hanna wouldn't like it if you were to sneak behind her back to read a paper about something that could be personal to her."

"But what if it's just a story she came up with, or stole from a movie?" Aria asked. "You know, she literally rewrote a book's first chapter word for word and turned it in to our english teacher last year."

* * *

Mona was making her way up the stairs in the Marin home, as Hanna and her planned on hanging out. She was quite curious when she heard hushed voices coming from the room.

_"You know you can do this, Han." _She faintly heard a feminine voice. She couldn't figure out who it was, but she felt slightly jealous. From the sound of her voice, she can tell. She can tell that there was a sort of longing in the girls voice. A voice that suggested she was in love.

_"I'm not sure I can, but I'm glad you're here." _It was in Hanna's voice too, but not as strong. She raised her knuckles to lightly knock the door. "Come in!" She heard Hanna call from the inside.

She walked in cautiously, hating to be the one to interrupt the moment, but _what would have happened if she didn't?_ She probably would have entered a world of hurt. She wouldn't hold it against either of them. Whatever happens, happens. And nothing ever happens without a reason. "Hey, Han." She greeted. She looked at who was next to her. "Hi, Emily."

"Hey, Mona!" Hanna greeted, removing her hand from it's place on Emily's upper thigh. Emily gave her a tight smile, and a small wave.

She slapped her thighs, getting ready to stand up. "I'm guessing this is my cue to leave," she joked, but Mona could sense the annoyance in her voice. It made her become suspicious as to exactly what they were doing before she walked through the door.

"I'll walk you out," Hanna announced, lifting her legs off the bed and following Emily downstairs. "I'll be right back." She whispered in Mona's ear when Emily was already halfway down the stairs. Mona nodded at her, not bothering to watch over the two in case something happens. She trusted her not to do anything behind her back.

* * *

"Sorry, I completely forgot Mona and I made plans," she apologized to Emily who was adjusting the sleeves on her hoodie.

Emily smiled at her. "It's fine. It was perfect timing. You understood the math lesson."

She laughed at that. "Yeah, I did." She reached out and hugged her. "Thank you for helping me."

"Always. I'll see you tomorrow?" Emily asked, hope filling her voice.

Hanna smiled. "Of course. I will definitely be cheering you on tomorrow." Emily smiled, mumbling a last goodbye, and walking out the door. She ran to her bike that was parked on the side of the driveway.

* * *

"Ali, you're making this harder than it really is." Spencer laughed. They were both in Spencer's car, across the street from Emily's house.

Alison glared at her. "Are you kidding me, Spence?" She asked, her heart beating rapidly. "I am in love with this girl. And I think you're forgetting that she's a girl and I'm a girl so there's like a hundred percent chance that Emily does not feel the same way about me because she's straight."

Spencer looked at her, fighting the urge to giggle. "Sweetheart, Emily's not straight. Remember?"

Alison furrowed her eyebrows, and widened her eyes. "Emily's not straight!"

"Did you all of a suddenly forget that our best friend came out last year?"

"Don't be such a smart ass," Alison said. "Not now. I'm freaking out. At least, my work's been cut in half." She looked out the window of her car again, turning her back to Spencer.

"Can't. You're forgetting I'm Spencer," she quipped. She grabbed her shoulders gently, rubbing them softly to comfort her. "You'll be fine."

Alison turned back to Spencer. "You don't know that," she whispered. "I don't know what I'd do if this goes horribly wrong."

Spencer grabbed her hand, squeezing it softly. She brushed Alison's hair back, so it was behind her ear. "If she doesn't fall in love with you after you tell her exactly how much she means to you, then remember that all relationships go through hardships, and this is just another barrier you have to break before you two get what you deserve."

"Now, I'm really starting to regret I told you anything," she told her. "I've been wanting her for a really long time. Wasn't Samara a hardship we already crossed?"

"That's only one."

"But it was like a long time." Spencer laughed at Alison's logic.

"Good things come to those who wait."

Alison smiled at that. "That's right. So, why don't you start up this car, and take us home? Because rushing to tell Emily won't cause good things to come."

"Ali-"

"I know, I know," she sighed, slumping down in the car seat. "I'm scared. Of how she'll react. Of what it will do to us. I don't want to lose her as a friend, and I don't want to know that I've been pining after a girl for so long just to have her not return the feelings. I'm not ready to experience that yet." Suddenly, the color from Spencer's face drained. "Spencer?" She called her, realizing how quiet she'd become. "Were you listening to me?" Spencer snapped back to face Alison.

"Uh, you know what? You're right, rushing to tell Emily so soon is a bad idea," she told her, barely getting a word Alison said. She buckled up her seat belt, trying to keep Alison's attention so she wouldn't turn towards the window, but to no avail. Alison looked to her right, and felt her heart drop.

* * *

"I'm sorry." Hanna immediately said as she walked back in the room. "I completely spaced, and I'm sorry. I needed help with the math homework and-" Mona kissed her lips, catching Hanna off guard.

Mona smiled shyly. "I understand. I'm not mad," she assured her. "She is just your friend, right?"

Hanna nodded. "Yeah, we've been friends for, like, ever," she smiled. "Why are you asking?"

"You didn't happen to develop any romantic feelings for her, did you?" Mona was all the sudden shy, afraid to ask the question that's been bothering her.

"No," she answered, after a moment. "Why would you think that?"

She shrugged a little. "You guys looked a little too close when I walked in, as in you guys looked like an actual couple."

"Emily and I are really close, but not like that." Hanna told her, relieved that Emily isn't around to hear her. "Besides, if you aren't a little gay with your best friends, you're not close enough. I've known her since elementary school."

Mona chuckled at that. "That's true," she said quietly.

"You're not jealous, are you?" She teased.

She held up her thumb and index finger together. "Just a little." Hanna laughed, cupping her face, and kissing her. "I mean, sometimes, I wonder how lucky I am to be with you. Even if it is in secret. And I normally think to myself that this can't be real, like all of the time." Hanna gently pushed her towards the bed so they could lay down.

She faced Mona, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "You know, I wonder how we got to this place."

"I'm just glad it happened," she told her, truthfully. "If we don't last, I won't regret what happened because it was certainly an experience."

Hanna laughed a little. "Yeah, well not everyone can get caught almost hooking up in Mr. Fitz classroom and get away with it." She smiled at her. "You know, you're acting really weird about this."

"Maybe, I have a hard time knowing a beautiful girl like you would give me the time of day."

"I thought you hated me."

Mona looked at the pillow she had her head on. "Maybe I just said that to hide my true feelings for you."

* * *

"Paige?" Emily asked, after putting her bike away. She stepped up onto the porch, cautiously. She tapped the girl's shoulder. "What are you doing here?" Paige turned around and looked at Emily, her breathing uneven.

Everything happened so fast. So quickly that Emily started to question if what just happened, happened. It felt longer than it actually was to Paige, but Emily was too shocked to even register what happened.

_Did Paige McCullers, the girl who tried to drown her, just kiss Emily Fields? _

Paige looked just as horrified as Emily. "Don't tell."


	10. Silence

**I do not own Pretty Little Liars. **

**Chapter 10 - Silence**

Paige was about to step off the porch, when Emily grabbed her wrist. "What was that for?" She asked quietly.

She shrugged. "I guess I like you," she said. "I wanted to get it off my chest." She offered Emily a half smile, hopping off the porch, grabbing her bike, and speeding back home. Spencer and Alison didn't watch the entire scene. By now, Spencer had driven off.

Emily couldn't let what just happened sink in. She was afraid to face her tomorrow at the swim meet. She was going to have to tell her the truth. It was only Paige after all, the girl who tried to drown her.

* * *

"Go Emily!" Hanna cheered, clapping her hands a little. Aria sat next to her, keeping quiet about her newly found information. Even though, she didn't get to read her essay. She planned on talking to Hanna about it after the meet.

"She's not swimming yet," Aria told her. Emily saw her from her place at the edge of the pool. She smiled to herself. Alison sat quietly next to Spencer, sulking. Glaring at Paige, hoping she'd slip and hit her head against the pool ledge.

"Are you okay?" Spencer whispered to her.

"Fine," she muttered back.

Spencer observed her. "Crying and heartbroken one night. Angry and annoyed the next morning." Alison shifted her glare towards Spencer. "You don't even know if Emily actually has-"

"Don't," she pleaded. "I really don't want to talk about her."

"Then why'd you come here?"

"I never miss a meet."

Aria turned to them. "Why are you two whispering?" Spencer and Alison turned their heads, almost simultaneously. Their lips quivered, trying to come up with a good lie.

"We-" Spencer began. _How does one explain this? _Hanna then turned to look at them, as Aria tilted her head, waiting for an answer.

"I needed a tampon," Alison blurted. Luckily, nobody heard except for the few folks around them, Spencer, Hanna, and Aria. She laughed, embarrassingly. "I need to use the bathroom. Spencer, come with me?" She had already stood up, and dragging Spencer along with her.

"Uh, yeah sure," she said as they were out of the room. As they left the room, Hanna got a text.

"Whose it from?" Aria asked, as Hanna looked at the message.

"Nobody," she answered. "It's just a friend." Aria nodded, mustering up a fake smile as she knew Hanna lied to her.

**From Mona: I missed you in bed this morning ;) **

**To Mona: I'll be back from the meet soon. Wait for me? :) **

* * *

"You know, you're going to have to tell them some time," Spencer reminded Alison as she closed the door to the empty girls bathroom.

Alison shook her head. "I'm not going to tell them."

"Why?" Spencer asked. "They are our best friends."

Alison thought about it. "I know, but Hanna tells Emily everything. I can't tell her, and it wouldn't be fair to leave her out if I tell Aria."

"What about Emily?"

"What about her?" Alison asked, unable to answer the question.

"Well, you know how Emily is," she started. "She doesn't know you saw something last night, and if you avoid her, she'll be hurt."

Alison sighed. "I can't talk to her, not right now."

"Why not?" Spencer asked. "You don't even know if Paige and her are, you know, an item."

"Yeah, well, I don't want to find out either," she said.

Spencer pondered for a moment. "Why don't you ask her about Paige?"

"I don't want to come off as jealous," she answered. "I don't really want her to know unless I know she feels the same."

"Then don't come off as jealous. Come off as the curious best friend," she suggested. "And how are you going to know if she feels the same way if you don't ask her."

"I don't know. Can I get the thing now?" Alison asked, changing the subject.

"What thing-?" Spencer furrowed her eyebrows until realization hit her. "Wait, you were serious?"

"Yes, I was serious," she answered, holding out her hand. "Do you have one or not?"

Stuttering, she reached into her bag to get it. "Uh, yeah." She took it out of her bag, and handed it over.

"Thank you," she said, going into the stalls.

* * *

Emily occasionally turned to look over at Hanna, but saw no signs of Alison or Spencer. To her luck, Spencer came back, but still no Alison. She had hoped she wouldn't get caught looking at them, but Hanna gave her a big thumbs up. It warmed her heart, and she felt a little bubbly inside.

She knew she was going to have to talk to Paige about it later. And then, if there are no interruptions, she'll tell Hanna everything. Today, she all of a sudden has this new burst of confidence. Her team member was swimming closer towards her as she noticed Toby cheering her on in the stands. She put on her goggles, adjusted her cap, and prepared to jump in.

* * *

"Hey, Spencer!" Toby called from his spot close to Hanna and Aria. Spencer smiled, walking over, and sitting down next to him. He wrapped an arm around her. Alison had already come back by then, in time to find Emily already in the middle of the pool line.

"Hey," she nestled her head in his shoulder. "You didn't tell me you were coming to Em's meet?"

Toby picked up his head, and looked at her in confusion. "Actually, I did. A few days ago."

"Oh," Spencer pursed her lips. "I guess I forgot."

He gave her a sad smile. "Did you also forget about our date tonight?"

She sighed, feeling her throat closing. "I'm sorry. I spaced, again," she apologized quietly as they watched Emily reach the end of the pool in first place. Excited, the five of them stood up and cheered happily. Another win for the Rosewood Sharks swim team. Spencer turned back to Toby, quietly. "How about I come over after this meet? I'll stay the entire day and night, I promise."

"You don't have to do that," he started to object, thinking that maybe she didn't want to do that.

She took both of his hands. "I want to." She leaned up, and kissed his cheek. "The whole night."

"Are you sure?" Spencer nodded, giving him a reassuring smile. "Okay." He leaned his head down, and kissed her lips.

"Come on," she said. "Let's go congratulate Emily on her win."

When the pair arrived, Emily and Hanna were involved in an incessantly long hug. Toby coughed, to break the seemingly endless arm lock. When he looked down at Spencer, he saw a flash of jealousy enter her eyes. In a blink of an eye, it was gone, just as quickly as it arrived. It was in Alison's eyes too, and Alison knew it. Spencer, on the other hand, was clueless. Her feelings for Hanna were still latent to her, but it was definitely there.

They all took turns to hug and congratulate Emily, before going their separate ways. At least, Spencer and Toby have gone back to Toby's loft. Hanna planned to go back home, but stopped at Aria's car as she asked to talk to her. Emily went to go talk to Paige, and Alison followed her after bidding her goodbye's to the others.

It was only about half past twelve in the afternoon.

* * *

Emily ran out to the courtyard where she found Paige. "Hey, Paige!" She called, tapping her shoulder to get her attention. She lowered her voice. "I was wondering if we could talk? About last night?" Alison was a few feet behind them, hiding behind the brick pole to conceal herself away from the two.

Paige was quick to apologize. "I'm sorry I kissed you," she began. "But I was thinking that maybe we could go out sometime?" Alison wanted to scoff, until she heard Emily's voice again.

"Paige, I'm sorry," she started to say. "I don't want to lead you on, but there's somebody else."

The two of them were silent for a long moment, until Paige spoke up again. "Who?" She asked quietly, feeling the lump in her throat closing. She was upset, however, she smiled as she wanted Emily to be happy.

"I think I'm in love with my best friend," she gulped. "Please don't tell anyone?" Alison felt her heart skyrocket, and then her hope was lost again. She had that sinking feeling in her stomach, thinking that it wasn't her. Her chest tightened, and her throat was closing. Her pessimism made her think that she wasn't the best friend she was talking about. Could it be Spencer, Aria, _Hanna_? They seemed to be pretty close today at the meet. But there was still a big part of her that hoped it was her.

"I won't, but you should tell her how you feel. I want you to be happy."

* * *

"So what's up, short stuff?" Hanna asked at her spot in the passenger's seat.

"This is going to sound a little bitchy," she began. "But are you gay?" Aria said it in a more confronting tone, rather than a calm and reassuring one.

Hanna looked at her, gulping. "What?"

"Ezra told me about your essay," she revealed. _Fitz_. Hanna hissed his name in her mind. "and he told me about you and Mona."

"I was going to end it with her today, maybe."

"What do you mean maybe?" Aria asked. "So this is true?"

Hanna huffed. "Yes, it's true," she said. "I was going to end it with her yesterday, but stuff changed and I don't know what happened. I just chickened out."

"Is it because of Emily?"

Hanna looked at her, getting even more pissed off at Mr. Fitz. "My essay wasn't about Emily."

"Then what was it about?"

"Mona."

"If it was about Mona, then why is Spencer and Emily mentioned?"

Hanna turned her head at her, raising her hand to her forehead to hold it in place. "What makes you think it's about Spencer and Emily?"

"Sam and Elliot Fisher?" She questioned. "You made Emily a boy?"

"Okay, Elliot Fisher could also mean Ezra Fitz."

Aria exhaled. "I don't think you'd talk about Ezra in a short story where you're trying to figure out your sexual orientation."

"Why do you even care?" Hanna snapped, angry that Aria found out. Her tone scared Aria a little bit. A tension filled silence filled the car.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I just feel a little left out." Hanna clenched and unclenched her jaw. "Han, are you in love with Emily?"

* * *

**Did something happen between Hanna and Emily the night's previous? Hmm hmm.. Is anyone else tired of Mona? **


	11. Release

**I do not own Pretty Little Liars. **

**Chapter 11 - Release**

_"Han, are you in love in with Emily?" _

The question rung in Hanna's head. She couldn't not think about it. The subject has been on her mind all day. She almost had a goofy smile on her face at the mention of her name until she finished her question.

"Or are you in love with Spencer?" Hanna didn't want to speak. Her jaw loosened, and her mouth hung open slightly. She didn't know how she felt about Spencer either. She was once convinced she had feelings for her, until the events of last night.

The night where she felt as if she could finally make her decision.

_"Sorry," Emily mumbled, playing with the loose ends of Hanna's hair. "You looked so peaceful in your sleep. Didn't have the heart to wake you up." Hanna sat up a little bit, leaning her head against the headboard of the bed. She pulled the covers towards her, trying to wake up. _

_"How long have I been out?" She finally asked, as Emily advanced a little bit closer to her. Hanna's breath caught in her throat, but Emily didn't notice. _

_Emily looked at the clock. "Only half an hour," she said. "Ready to learn some more algebra?" _

_She huffed. "No," she said bluntly. "Like seriously, algebra should stop asking us to find it's x because she is not coming back to algebra." Emily had to laugh at how serious she looked. "What?" _

_"You just made a math joke," she shrugged. "It's cute." _

* * *

"Hanna?" Aria tapped her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," she blinked. "Can we not talk about this?"

"You can't choose both," she reminded her.

Hanna smiled. "Spencer's straight, and she's dating Toby," she stated. "I'm not in love with either of them. I love them, they're our best friends."

"The short story-"

"You mean the short story, you claimed Ezra wouldn't let you read."

"I didn't read it, but Ezra somewhat interpreted his analysis regarding your sexual orientation, confusion, and your love interests," she said, fidgeting a little bit. "He also told me some characters you inputted so that I can maybe figure out who everyone is."

"And you just assumed it was based on what's going on in my head?" Hanna asked. "Why didn't you just ask me instead of snooping?"

"How am I supposed to know about what's going on in your head?" Aria asked. "And I wouldn't have to snoop if you would have just let me in, or let me know that you're dating Mona-"

"I didn't want anybody to know about her," she snapped. "Nobody knew except Mona and I. Besides, I wasn't even sure if I actually wanted to be with her romantically. She's just a really good-"

"Please don't finish that sentence with what I think you're going to finish that sentence with."

"What?" Hanna turned her head. "That didn't even make sense."

"You're using Mona as a really good fuck?"

"No," she objected, rolling her eyes at the accusation. "She's a really good friend. She's a really good person to talk to because I couldn't talk to Emily or Alison or Spencer or you about my feelings towards girls. And she's a really good shopping buddy."

"Now, you're not making sense," she said. "Alison's half gay, and Emily's _gay_ gay. And Spencer and I may not be playing for their side, but we do know how to comfort you and help you."

"How are you supposed to help a girl who can't even figure out which best friend she's in love with?"

"You talk to Mona about Spencer and Emily?"

"Okay, no." Hanna let out a breath. "I'm sort of, kind of, using Mona as a-" Hanna made gestures with her hand to search for the correct word she's looking for. "distraction."

"Distraction?" Aria asked. "She's distracting you from what?"

"Falling deeply in love with either Spencer or Emily, and surprisingly, it's working."

"How is she distracting you?"

"I don't hang around Spencer and Emily as much as I used to."

"You literally said that you were going to break up with her ten minutes ago. If it's working so well, why are you breaking up with her?"

"That's because last night, I realized I have a chance with Emily if I come out and be honest with her."

* * *

_"I did it!" Hanna clapped her hands in excitement. She reached over quickly, squeezing Emily tightly in a hug._

_"I knew you could," Emily said softly, rubbing her back gently. When Hanna pulled back, she quickly pressed her lips against the other girl. Emily was taken in by surprise, but soon melted into the kiss. It didn't last long as Hanna realized what she just did. Emily enjoyed herself for at least two seconds before she felt the cold air hit her lips. She opened her eyes, blinking twice to make sure that really happened. _

_"I'm sorry," she freaked out. "I didn't mean to. I was just really excited, and I don't know what just came over me. You were really close to me, and your hair smelled really good and-"_

_"Hanna," she pushed some strands of Hanna's hair behind her ear as it was moving all over the place. "It's okay." Hanna smiled at her, her eyes full of love and admiration. Emily had the same look on her face as she just shared her first kiss with the one she loves. Their faces were almost mirrored, but unbeknownst to her, Hanna looked as if she was holding something back. Or, perhaps, someone was holding her back. Emily's eyes glanced at Hanna's lips as it was pressed against hers a second time. _

_This kiss lasted longer than the first. There was passion, perhaps, even a little lust. Emily didn't even hesitate to grant Hanna's tongue entrance to her mouth. Hanna tried not to moan, gasping as she felt herself being pushed closer. Closer and closer until there was no more space left between them. Hanna's hands slowly advanced down Emily's lower back, allowing her thumb to caress the area, feeling Emily's back arch against her touch. It was only when Hanna began gasping for air did they pull away. _

_The pair looked a bit shocked at their actions. They looked like they were going to say something, confess something. Like they wanted to address what just happened, but neither girl had the strength to talk. It would have ruined the moment. They didn't know what to do. It wasn't until Hanna spoke up, interrupting the comfortable silence. She shrugged off the event that just now took place in her bed. Instead, she wanted to return to their previous activity. _

_"I-uh, um," Hanna shook her head. "Uh, I should get back to finishing the next math problem." Emily looked down with a smile. _

_"I really like you, Hanna," she said, drifting her eyes back and forth towards the paper and Hanna. _

_"Me too," she breathed. "I really like you too, Emily." _

_Hanna looked back down at her paper as Emily encouraged her. "You know you can do this, Han." _

* * *

"What about Spencer?"

"What about her?"

"You said if it weren't for Emily and Mona, you'd probably fall hard for Spencer-"

Hanna turned her head to look at her, screaming. "You said you didn't read it!"

Aria looked like she was busted. "Okay, so I might have possibly took a little peak until Ezra stole the paper away from me-"

"Aria!"

"I'm sorry, but I wanted to help," she tried to make up an excuse. "and I was really curious, and I really wanted to know-"

"Then, ask me!"

"Would you or would you have not told me the truth if I did ask you?"

Both girls huffed, ruffling their hair in frustration. "Look, I'm going home-"

"Can you just answer a few more questions? Please, Han? I really do want to help."

"Look, I don't know how I feel about Emily, and I sure as hell don't know how I feel about Spencer," Hanna closed her eyes, inhaling and exhaling. She breathed deeply once more before finally reopening her eyes. "But, what I do know is that sometimes I get lost." Her voice regained composure, calmness.

"What do you mean?" Aria asked, softly. Her voice gentle as to not cross a line.

"I have this weird feeling in my chest whenever I'm with them. With both of them. I sometimes feel jealous when I hear them talk about Toby or Samara. And sometimes I just get so lost in their eyes or their voice or their lips. I don't know."

"You can't be with both girls."

Hanna swallowed. "I know that. That's why I choose Emily," she announced. "I'm sure I want to be with her."

"And Spencer?"

"She's our straight best friend, and she's taken," she said, a hint of sadness in her voice. "Besides, she wouldn't want to be with me anyway."

"You don't know that."

"Oh, I know," she declared. "Besides, I'm not you. I don't believe in that 'meant to be' crap."

"But if you two were meant to be, then she could have the same feelings for you."

"Whose _side_ are you on?"

"I'm not choosing sides," she said. "I'm only siding with the one you choose to be with, but if the other girl gets hurt in the process I'm not getting involved." Hanna chuckled at that.

"Thanks Ar. This really did help. It feels nice to let it all out."

"I won't judge you," she said. "You can tell me anything."

The petite girl reached over and took the blond girl in her arms, engulfing her in a hug. Hanna buried her head in her shoulder, before propping her chin atop of it. "I'm going to kill your boyfriend."

Aria pulled away quickly, eyes wide. "Don't tell me stuff like that!"

"You said I can tell you anything," she held up her hands in self defense.

"Everything except that, and you are not going to touch a hair Ezra's head."

"Mr. Fitz is not allowed to exploit my private life, and is not allowed to make assumptions regarding my sexual orientation based on a short story essay. And he is not allowed to tell his pip squeak girlfriend what he see's in his classroom after class."

"Wow, Spencer really is rubbing off on you."

"What?" Hanna asked. "Those weren't even big words."

"Since when did you use words like exploit, or assumption. You sound like Spencer."

"I'm going home," she opened the car door. "Goodbye, Aria!"

* * *

"Hey, Mona," Hanna greeted quickly. "Sorry, I'm late. I was catching up with Aria, and well, yeah."

"Uh, it's okay. We're not really in a relationship, Hanna. You don't really owe me an explanation."

"Wow, what happened to the Mona that said she had real feelings for me," she asked, joking of course.

Mona smiled. "I care about you, a lot." Hanna didn't know what to think. She looked at the girl in front of her, sadly. She felt a bit selfish, but didn't have the heart to keep stringing her along. Hanna didn't want to hurt her, but she knew it would hurt a lot more if she continued the relationship. She wanted to speak, but she was sauntering closer towards her. Mona slung her arms around her neck, kissing her lightly. "Something wrong?" Hanna opened her mouth, closed it, and shook her head.

_She couldn't do it. _

She felt Mona grow taller as the shorter girl leaned up to engage in a kiss. Hanna's hands immediately wound around her waist. It was obvious neither girl heard the door creak open as they didn't seem to be pulling away sometime soon.

Although Hanna pulled away, having been fighting with herself on the inside during the interim of their kiss. She needed to stop everything, she was not going to be the bad guy. As she was about to speak, she looked up to see Emily at the door, a ghastly expression on her face. Her face was pale. It seemed as though the color drained from her face. Like she was on the brink of losing it. Hanna then saw her suck in a sharp breath, swallowing a lump that formed in her throat, and turned around. As she started advancing towards the staircase, Hanna finally found the strength to call out to her. "Emily, wait!" Mona turned around as Hanna chased after the girl. It was only when she spoke that Emily began to run down the stairs. "Em!" Hanna shouted again, but heard a door slam in response.

Sighing, she walked quietly back up the stairs, afraid of what was to come next. She stood at her doorway to find Mona with her jacket put on, and a purse strap perched upon her shoulder. "I knew there was something going on between the two of you."

"Mona-"

"I have to go," she said, giving her a small smile. She walked swiftly past her. Mona wasn't mad at her. She only wished she had gotten the heads up.

Hanna, upset, calls the one person she needs to talk to. _One ring, two rings, three rings. _When the person on the other end finally answered, Hanna immediately sobbed. "Spencer," she squeaked. Hanna felt her throat closing up in between tears. "I did something really bad, and I need you."

* * *

Emily drove, and she didn't stop driving until she ended up at Alison's. She needed someone to talk to. She didn't want to go through this alone. She was about to tell her everything. Hanna had made her think she felt the same way about her, let her believe they had a chance. She thought she meant it, but it was all Mona.

Emily walked hurriedly to Alison's front door. She looked towards the driveway to find only one car parked in the lot, Alison's. She knocked three times until she heard the pitter patter of her feet getting louder as she came down to open the door. "Em? What are you doing here?" She stood still at her spot, about to break out in a full on sob. "Emily, what's wrong?" Alison asked her another question, concern written all across her features. Emily's lip quivered, and she finally broke down. She practically pounced on Alison, wrapping her arms around her in a tight embrace as she searched for comfort. Alison's arms were immediately encircled around Emily. "Sh, sh. It's okay, it's okay."

* * *

"Han?" Spencer asked, her voice groggy from the last hours event. "Are you okay? What's wrong?" Hanna responded with a long sniffle, and a few breathy mewls.

"Can you please come over?" She asked in shaky breaths. "I'm sorry it's last minute, but I really need you right now." Spencer's heart broke at the sound of her crying. She could almost imagine the dejected look on her face, and she couldn't bear to look at it. It only caused pain. "Please, Spence?" Her voice sounded so small and fragile compared to her normally out going, out spoken tone.

Spencer turned to look at Toby lying beside her. His previously happily in love, joyous appearance turned into one of a rejected, pouting puppy. Spencer knew she would have left immediately to go comfort her, but she was reluctant this time. She made a promise to Toby, and she had something to prove to him, to herself. She wanted to prove to Toby, and to herself that she was not in love with Hanna, but her current situation is telling her otherwise. She could feel her heart screaming at her to run straight to Hanna's. "Spence?" She heard Hanna call.

Spencer gave Toby an apologetic, pleading look. At first, he only held her stare until he sighed. He closed his eyes and nodded. His face was passive. He looked like a puppy that had just been kicked in the face, or a puppy when it doesn't receive it's well deserved treat. Spencer didn't smile, she only held the phone back up to her ear. "I'll be right there." She soon began to get dressed quickly and quietly. She pecked Toby's lips to thank him. Spencer was picking up her purse when she heard Toby speak quietly.

"If you leave right now to go see her, do me a favor?" She looked at him, afraid of what he was going to say next. "Don't come back to me."


End file.
